Peter Parker (Earth-8351)
When a danger came to the Spider-Men of the multiverse, Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) sought him out among others to fight off the threat. He was among the other spiders who greeted Spider-Man Noir when he joined Octavius' army, and was later one of the spiders who tried to defeat Karn on Earth-2818. However, Brix and Bora arrived, forcing the spider-people to retreat back to 2099 AD. When the other team came to recruit him and Octavius' Spider-Army, he died at the hands of Daemos. | Powers = Presumably this version of Spider-Man has highly refined versions of his 616 counterpart, as he has received formal training. He has beaten the Black Widow, a top agent of SHIELD with ease. | Abilities = His spider-sense has been honed to the point where he just 'knows things', and is developed to the point that he knows what's going to happen before his opponent could think about it, so beating him is nearly impossible due to this precognition. He has demonstrated knowing what would happen to Wolverine and a sniper hiding in the trees while being several hundred feet away from them, engaged in his own activities, and planned the entire situation exactly right to know what was going to happen. | Strength = Assumed to have more physical strength than his 616 counterpart as a result of his training. | Weaknesses = Presumably the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. | Equipment = Web-Gun, Webshooters | Transportation = Web-Slinging | Weapons = Gun in his web-shooters. Also Impact Webbing and standard web-shooters. | Notes = *He has shown no qualms about killing and does what it takes to get the job done. This might be because of his prolonged exposure to Wolverine and their friendship, enabling him to adapt to his type of personality. *Shown to be always serious, lacking his quips and joking demeanor in battle. This could possibly be because he has no problem 'coping' with the situation like his mainstream counter part or simply because he has just stopped due of his friendship with Wolverine. *The events of "Edge of the Spider-verse" demonstrate that his leaving New York and his former life was a choice to protect his loved ones and minimize his impact on them. In his universe, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, and Greater Enemies," who would put people like Mary Jane and Aunt May in grave danger to get at him. *Peter knew of the Multiverse before facing Karn. *Spidey believes another Spider-Man probably replaced him back in New York. *This Spiderman's webbing has been rendered as black rather than white in some full-color panels. (but not uniformly or with explanation) | Trivia = *Peter killed a swordsman with a gun in his web-shooter without hesitation. *This Peter's costume is an unlockable costume for the Amazing Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Edge of Time by typing in 'coldhearted'. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-8351) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Shooting Category:Web-Slinging Category:Divorced Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Radioactive Spider powered Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Killed by Daemos Category:Mutates Category:Superior Spider-Army (Spider-Verse) (Multiverse) members